Para Sempre, Ou Nunca
by Mistress Alice
Summary: Dizem que em um ano, muito pode acontecer. E há um ano, a história de Gregory mudou. E é a vez dele provar se são mudanças definitivas. Gregory de Gembu x Fiodor de Mandrágora. Yaoi.
1. Quando As Cores Se Tornam Cinza

**Para Sempre, Ou Nunca.** _(por Mistress Alice)_

**1.** **Quando As Cores Se Tornam Cinza.**

_-Sinto muito, Gregory, mas já decidi, vou embora. _

Observei ele levantar e ir embora de perto de mim, da minha vida. Para _sempre_.

.:.

Ainda o ouço falando aquilo, ainda sinto a dor daquele dia, daquelas palavras, da expressão dele. _Tudo_. E faz um ano que eu não o vejo. Um ano de luta comigo mesmo, um ano de tristeza. Vê-lo ir, é como se fosse a morte, perdi algo de mim, que nunca mais vi, nunca mais toquei. Que apenas se tornou uma lembrança, e um fim que se tornou pesadelo.

_Adocei, adocei, mas esse café continua amargo_. Talvez não seja o café, talvez seja eu que tenha me tornado assim. E parece que não foi só o Amor que eu afastei de mim, meus amigos mal falam comigo... Não tenho tido vontade de dar risada com o Chesire, de ver a expressão meiga do Laimi sorrindo para mim. Ao menos, sem eu precisar me expressar em palavras ou com atitudes, a Brigitte compreende a minha dor, sei que a machuco por não querer a companhia dela como antes, mas ela mesma sente que eu deixei de ficar preparado para _estar_ na companhia de qualquer pessoa que seja, há um ano. Já pedi perdão para ela, saudade daquela inocência doce.

Tenho saudade da minha _vida inteira_.

Como tem gente nesse Starbucks. Tanta gente, e só quero uma pessoa. Só _ele_.

Talvez... Seja drama meu demais, afinal, estou aqui, tentando tomar um café, lembrando que no dia de hoje, há um ano, minha vida acabou. E ele lá, feliz por não me ter mais para lhe causar dor. Se realmente existe equilíbrio nas coisas, esse é um equilíbrio extremamente cruel. Apenas por eu não estar tão feliz quanto ele.

Na realidade, não sei como saí do Castelo hoje. A minha real vontade era ficar trancado no meu quarto, chorando de dor até eu me acabar. Bom, definitivamente não é drama, é culpa. Mereço, mas não queria merecer.

Sempre fico pensando como é que ele está. Se ele superou o que sentiu por mim. _Gregory, não seja idiota, é claro que sim! _E é nessas horas que a consciência existe. Que droga.

_Esse café está me deixando enjoado..._ Mas por fim, olhei em volta da cafeteria. Costumei fazer isso, sempre na falsa esperança de revê-lo, mesmo que de longe. Em alguns momentos, fiquei tão impaciente que quebrei a colherzinha de plástico que veio junto. Mesmo contra a minha vontade, é tedioso vir em um lugar como esse sem companhia. Suspirei e voltei ao café, que não estava nem pela metade.

-Aí está você! – Levei um susto ao perceber uma bolsa bater em cima da mesa que eu estava. Reconheci a voz, mas não senti prazer como antes ao reconhecer. Levantei o rosto e tentei sorrir, mas meus lábios me traíram.

-Boa tarde, Brigitte... – Encostei-me à cadeira, olhando-a com pouco caso enquanto sentava. Certeza que o sermão seria eterno. –O que foi _dessa_ vez, meu bem?

-Boa tarde nada! Faz três horas que estou atrás de você, e nada de sentir seu cosmo. Ao menos, atende a droga do celular! – Ela estava realmente furiosa, mas por quê? Até onde eu sei, não existe motivo.

-Nossa, calma aí, Bri. Que estresse todo é esse? E além do mais, eu desliguei o meu celular, tirei o chip e escondi no meu quarto... – Deixei de olhá-la, não gosto de ver a expressão dela de decepção. Embora fosse algo difícil do jeito que ela estava agora.

-Típico! – Ela bufou. – Mas quero ir direto ao assunto. E- - Tive que interrompê-la, assim que voltei a fitá-la.

-Bri, desculpa, mas não vai me dar mais bronca, não é? Eu realmente não preciso disso **hoje. **- - Acho que fiquei surpreso dela me interromper.

-Deixe-me terminar, Gregory. – Gente, que fúria é essa comigo? Estou perdendo também uma amiga? Meu coração tá saindo pela boca, não vou agüentar.

-Ele voltou. – Permaneci olhando-a.

-Não estou a fim de pensar. – Como eu costumo dizer, nem agora, nem sempre. E ela virou os olhos, com muito pouco caso. –Ei. – Manifestei, isso já era maldade dela.

-Gregory, Fiodor voltou para o Castelo. – Ela falou pausadamente, como quem fala com uma pessoa mentalmente incapacitada. E eu senti meu corpo congelar diante do que ouvi.

-Brigitte, isso não tem a mínima graça. – Respondi da mesma forma, e sem pensar, senti minha mão no meu próprio peito. Eu havia ficado nervoso.

-Acha que eu caçaria você pelo centro de Munique para fazer uma pegadinha de primeiro de Abril? – Ela cerrou os olhos e eu engoli seco. Já sentia a dor da bolsa na minha cara.

Sinceramente eu quis dizer "sim". Mas ela carrega muita coisa na bolsa...

-... Falou com ele?

-Não... – Aquele suspiro dela, e o olhar de frustração me deixaram levemente decepcionado. -... Quer dizer, eu ainda não tive chance. O vi saindo do quarto dele, e logo Pandora o abordou no meio do caminho. Devem estar em reunião.

-Huuum. – Expressei, demorando mais tempo que necessário para resolver o que eu faria agora.

-"Huuum" é só o que você tem para dizer? Então terei que _arrastar_ você para fora daqui e de volta para o Castelo?

-Vamos. – Falei logo em seguida que ela fez a pergunta. Inclusive, a peguei pelo braço e saímos do Starbucks. Como eu já havia pagado, então não precisei dar satisfações lá dentro. – A gente se encontra lá.

Senti ficar mais animado com a notícia. Embora, o medo dele ainda me rejeitar, não querer me olhar na cara, ainda me consumia. Demais. Mas a ansiedade e o nervoso se misturavam em cada segundo que passava. Então, deixei Brigitte no carro dela, e ela veio atrás de mim.

.:.

Subi as escadas numa pressa que nem toda a energia da cafeína poderia me proporcionar. E fui direto para o quarto dele, quis ter a certeza de ver malas, bagunça, de ver o _quarto dele_ de volta como antes. Nisso, meu coração já pulsava no meu corpo inteiro. Talvez meu coração quisesse explodir pela alegria dele ter voltado.

Abri a porta, educadamente, caso ele tivesse voltado. E como eu sabia que ele não trancava a porta, então nada me impediu. Mas aquela onda de decepção me tomou novamente, nada dele. Mas a boa notícia é que ali ainda estavam as malas, sem serem desfeitas. Acabei dando um sorriso, finalmente. Mas fechei a porta, depois de sentir algum cosmo se aproximando de onde eu estava, então disfarcei e fui até o meu quarto.

Mas eu não queria ficar no meu, estava ansioso demais para vê-lo. _Talvez Pandora esteja ainda em reunião com ele..._ Boa! Saí de novo. Não ia ficar sossegado.

Foi nesse momento que meu coração doeu de saudade... Ao vê-lo no fim do corredor.

_Fiodor._ Na realidade, queria dizer isso, mas eu me sentia tão nauseado por enfim, encontrar com ele, que pela primeira na minha vida... Eu não sei como agir.

Os segundos estão passando, e nós dois só trocando olhares. _Ele não vai falar nada? O ódio é tanto?_ Só queria um "oi", um aceno de mão, de cabeça... Qualquer coisa para eu _perceber_ que ele ainda me vê. Sinto que meus olhos estão ficando úmidos. Na atual situação minha eu realmente queria chorar.

Foi então que entrou no quarto dele. Ao menos ainda tenho um chão para desabar.

-Gregory? – Ouvi a voz da Bri novamente, mas não consegui me virar para olhá-la, só me senti frustrado o suficiente para abaixar a cabeça. E então, ela tocou no meu braço.

-... Ele tava ali... E não falou comigo. – Depois de sentir o toque dela, me virei e a abracei, e só ouvi a bolsa dela cair no chão.

Ela retribuiu o abraço, me apertando o mais forte que podia. Principalmente depois de ela ter percebido que eu havia começado a chorar.

-Calma... Acho que ele deve estar esperando uma oportunidade melhor para abordar você. Um momento em que ele não tenha afazeres dos mestres... Só isso.

-Ou pode ser o ódio que ele sente de mim e já desencanou. – Senti os dedos dela me fazerem carinho nos meus cabelos que acabei por deixarem crescer nesse tempo todo.

-Eu... Não acredito que ele possa ser tão frio assim. Ele amava muito você para poder te ver e te ignorar.

Então me afastei, pois para mim, ouvir aquilo foi de certo, um absurdo.

-Brigitte, ele sumiu por um **ano**. Se ele me amasse tanto assim, não acha que teria me dado uma chance ou qualquer coisa do gênero...? Ou ao menos tivesse mandado uma mensagem, respondido o email que eu mandei para ele... – Não fui grosso, só estava mais frustrado, decepcionado por tudo ter ficado ainda pior naquele instante.

-Eu sei. – Ela se abaixou para pegar a bolsa, e pela expressão, deve ter achado grosseria minha responder daquele jeito. – É que vocês passaram por muita coisa. Ainda acho que isso foi um tempo para ele pensar. E inclusive, você mesmo. – Ela me olhou, de mãos na cintura e estava séria. Isso definitivamente foi uma repreensão dela. Acabei suspirando e deixando de olhá-la.

-Será que foi só "um tempo"? Mas precisava ser um ano? Eu dava 24 horas... Sete dias... Mas um ano? – Tentei fazer certa graça, mas para mim não foi engraçado. E nem para ela.

-Se você esperou e um dia ele apareceu, acho que o tempo vai te responder tudo isso. Acho que posso puxar uma conversa com ele. Mas quando ele foi embora... Não estava contente comigo também.

Existe muito sentido no que ela disse. E isso me animou um pouco, foi uma possibilidade que eu não havia pensado... E senti uma esperança surgir em mim.

Só espero que não seja uma _falsa_ esperança.

-Vamos ver como os próximos dias irão surgir, Bri...

Depois que falei com a Brigitte, o resto do dia foi muito calmo, apesar do que acontecia _dentro _de mim. Ah, e o fato de que não vi mais o Fiodor até a hora que eu fui dormir.

.:.

Hoje, eu tinha o dia livre. Não era folga, mas não teria aula obrigatória, e sendo assim, acordei e nem tomei café da manhã, estava sem fome. Apenas me troquei, pus em uma bolsa uma toalha, e uma troca básica de roupa, e assim desci para a piscina.

E eu achava que as coisas não podiam piorar.

-Alguém resolveu cair da cama hoje.

Naquele instante, a minha maior vontade era de falar uma dúzia de palavrões. Mas não, decidi por ignorar umas coisas na minha vida, já chegam outras, e a Verônica era uma.

-Resolvi aproveitar. – Continuei meu caminho até a piscina.

Então, ela se pôs bem na minha frente. _Poucos metros até a água, você não tem o que fazer não?_

-Eu só queria compartilhar a novidade. Ninguém melhor do que você para saber disso.

A olhei com muito, mas muito pouco caso. Ela parece uma galinha falante. Daquelas bem chatas mesmo.

-Qual novidade... Verônica? – Não estava nem um pouco interessado.

Vi os lábios dela se abrirem num sorriso enorme. Fiquei um pouco desconfiado daquela extrema alegria.

-O Fiodor pediu para voltar comigo, ontem à noite. – Nisso, ela jogou os cabelos louros para trás.

Fiquei chocado em ouvir aquilo. Desviei o olhar, não quis que ela percebesse que aquilo mexeu comigo, demais.

-... Se for verdade, fico feliz por vocês. – Dei um sorriso rápido, e caminhei, passando por ela de cabeça baixa.

Acho que ela não se satisfez com a minha reação.

-Me enganei, achei que você ainda gostasse dele. – Senti a voz dela confusa.

-... Porque eu deveria? Acabou faz um ano, acho que não existe mais nada o que sentir. – Eram palavras que eu realmente deveria seguir, e agora, para a minha própria sanidade.

-Ah, é uma pena. Sinto muito. Até porque eu ia dizer que ele sentiu saudade daqui e de você.

Levantei a cabeça e por um momento, me senti reconfortado com aquelas poucas palavrinhas. Mas como vinham dela, permaneci de costas, sem deixar que Verônica percebesse quaisquer reações minhas.

-Acho que eu duvido um pouco. Se ele disse que sentiu saudade minha, porque ele diria isso para você, enquanto reatavam?

-Porque eu perguntei. Afinal, deixei de acreditar a muito tempo na possibilidade dele me enxergar em algum momento.

Queria saber por que ela passou a ser bem menos sarcástica no que estava dizendo. Agora, eu não compreendo mais nada. E minha esperança de antes, se confirmou em ser falsa. E por fim, me virei e a olhei, deixando de me importar _como_ ela me veria naquele momento.

-Querida, corta o papo. Você já veio, já jogou na minha cara que ele quer você e não a mim. E outra, pára de querer me reconfortar inventando palavras dele, tá bem? E por favor, eu gostaria de ficar sozinho. – A olhei, muito bravo. A gozação já não tinha mais graça.

Ela levantou um pouco as mãos, como se fosse culpada, percebi que ela me olhava surpresa.

-Tudo bem. Um dia, você vai acreditar em algo que eu tenha dito. Mas saiba que será muito tarde, Gregory de Gembu. – Acho que ela ficou ofendida, acabou por virar-se e ir embora.

-Obrigado, Hades. – Clamei, comigo mesmo.

Agora além de tudo que eu sentia, percebi que a dúvida procurou um lugar dentro de mim. Será que ele voltou com ela para me fazer ciúme? Será que foi para me esfregar na cara o que eu fiz? Será que o sentimento todo realmente acabou e agora ele está seguindo com a vida?

Tantos "será" na minha cabeça. Ela está começando a doer com isso.

Preciso de um pouco de paz. Desci até aqui, e não vou voltar para o meu quarto.

_Se_ ele realmente decidiu por seguir a vida dele, está na hora de eu fazer o mesmo. O problema é: **será** que eu consigo?

.:.

Notas da autora:

A idéia original consistia em ser uma fanfic de capítulo único. Mas pensei, pensei e ficaria uma história praticamente que resumida, e como está sendo um pouco trabalhoso usar a personalidade de um personagem que quem na verdade usa e joga é uma amiga minha, então decidi que se for para usá-lo, usaria direito. Portanto, ficou e ficará mais desenvolvida e irei mantê-la dramática.

Inclusive, pensei em fazer duas versões deste capítulo, adiantando a aparição do Espectro de Mandrágora. Talvez eu faça e poste como extra na mesma fanfic. E também, pensei em usar música aqui, mas fica para a próxima.

Para esclarecer: Dentro dos parágrafos, as frases do Gregory em _itálico_ são seus pensamentos. E falas em _itálico_ referem-se ao passado, são flashbacks. Usarei esse esquema por toda a história, e é bem possível para deixar claro muitas outras coisas, que poderão haver outros flashbacks, mais longos.

E caso eu use música, serão trechos traduzidos em **negrito**.

E como de costume, meus títulos são inspirados em nomes de música. Neste, o título provém de Forever Or Never [Cinema Bizarre] e Frozen [Celldweller].

**Disclaimer**: Saint Seiya, os personagens aqui citados, e o cenário são propriedade de Masami Kurumada e Shiori Teshirogi, encontrados também no mangá Lost Canvas. Com exceção do nome Brigitte, que possui dona e **não pode** ser usado sem permissão da escritora: Elisa Suyama. E sim, a Brigitte é um Espectro criado pela mesma escritora, portanto **não usem sem permissão** dela!


	2. No Fim, Resta Apenas Nós Dois

**Para Sempre, Ou Nunca.** _(por Mistress Alice)_

**2. E No Fim, Resta Apenas Nós Dois.**

Não consegui dormir a noite toda. As palavras da Verônica e a expressão do Fiodor não saíam da minha cabeça.

Tudo está embaçado na minha cabeça. Não sei no que eu **devo **acreditar. No que eu **devo** ouvir dos outros. Deveria ser mais fácil, amar deveria ser fácil. Como um botão de liga e desliga. Você ama se te amam, se não te amam, é só apertar esse... Botão e pronto! O amor dentro de nós se apaga instantaneamente.

E depois desse tempo todo sem ele, deveria ser mais fácil para mim. Não o vejo, então não sinto. Pois parece que é exatamente isso que acontece com ele, deixou de me amar. Sorte de ele ter esse botão, pois me substituiu facilmente.

Até nisso você tem sorte, Fiodor.

.:.

Algumas pessoas usam drogas para 'viajar'. Isso é natural para mim, não preciso das drogas, principalmente com esses problemas dentro de mim, então, olhei para o meu relógio no criado-mudo e vi que já deveria ter levantado há exatamente quarenta e cinco minutos.

E relembrar que eu tinha aula o dia todo, a tarde toda, literalmente, me fez ter o súbito desejo de desaparecer. Estalar os dedos e sem Gregory na Terra.

Mas se eu faltasse de novo, Minos me daria eternidades de castigos, e não preciso disso. Embora não fosse assim, tão má idéia, já que minha cabeça precisava de férias. E meu coração também.

Levantei, me arrumei e saí do meu quarto. E como sempre, nessa rotina irritante e entediante, eu ia para a cozinha, beliscar alguma coisa, apesar da ausência de fome. Ao menos eu queria que a cozinha estivesse apenas com os empregados, não queria encontrar com nenhum outro companheiro.

E como em noventa por cento das ocasiões que desejo isso, estou errado, essa foi uma delas.

Se não bastasse a cozinha estar com várias pessoas, duas delas eram o mais novo casal. Suspirei bem fundo e fui direto para a fruteira em cima da mesa, passei por alguns amigos, recebi alguns "bom dia, Greg!", mas ignorei. E sei que eles não levarão para o lado pessoal.

-Bom dia também... Gregory. – Recebi a ironia do Myu. E me enganei sobre a questão de não levarem para o lado pessoal.

Escolhi dentre as frutas bem frescas, uma pêra. Macia, pequena e rápida de comer. Mas sem querer, minha mão bateu antes numa maçã que saiu rolando na mesa para o chão, e não hesitei de deixar minha fruta na mesa e buscar a fugida.

Mas notei que Fiodor pegou antes de mim.

-... Se for comer, acho melhor lavar antes. – Olhei rapidamente para os olhos dele, e senti um conforto, porque ele me olhava, suavemente. Além de seu tom de voz, sério, mas preocupado, como se fosse crucial a lavagem da fruta se eu fosse colocá-la na minha boca. Em seguida, olhei para a maçã na mão dele. E respirei fundo novamente, criando alguma força para poder olhá-lo sem parecer um idiota.

-Eu lavo. Quero comê-la. – Olhei Verônica arrancar a fruta dele, e ir para a pia, de forma até grosseira.

-Bom... Dia. – Falou ele, mantendo-se na voz e na expressão. – Sorte que tem outras maçãs, imagine se você quisesse comer aquela, especificamente. – Percebi ele dar uma risadinha. E meu conforto besta, aumentou.

-Bom dia. – Respondi, olhando-o nos olhos. – Não tem problema, ela só caiu. A propósito, parabéns... – Falei, timidamente.

-Por...? – Ele me olhou confuso.

-Pelo seu namoro com a Verônica. – Falei o mais natural que eu consegui, tentando não demonstrar que eu estava triste e totalmente contra esse relacionamento. – Ela me contou ontem.

Ele levantou as duas sobrancelhas, surpreso. Mas ainda assim, deu um sorriso leve. – Obrigado, Gregory. E você, como é que está? – O sorriso sumiu dele.

Percebi a namorada dele se aproximar, e tentei ser indiferente com a pergunta. – Bem. – Na realidade, eu queria dizer que estava ruim, deprimido, triste, morrendo de saudade dele, e que eu não estava conseguindo viver sem ele.

Mas mesmo se eu tivesse a chance, não poderia dizer.

-Fiodor, vem? Vamos aproveitar que hoje está um pouco de calor, e que temos folga. – Então ela o abraçou e lhe deu um selinho, fazendo Fiodor virar-se completamente para ela, mesmo depois de eu ter percebido que ele havia aberto a boca para continuar a falar comigo.

Que ódio dessa galinha loira. Um dia eu juro, ela irá trabalhar para mim, será minha empregada!

-Vamos sim, Vê. Hum, tchau, Gregory. – Acenou baixo com a mão e fiquei ali parado, desconcertado. E rezando para que ninguém estivesse me olhando.

Agi rápido para tentar me mover, pegar a minha pêra e sumir daquele local.

-Você está um pouco melhor? – Ouvi a voz suave da Brigitte, e meu conforto voltou, depois de ter se perdido com a educação exemplar da Galinha Loira. Então virei o rosto e vi Chesire se afastar, acho que louco de fome, por que o vi quase que atacar a mesa de café da manhã. E ri baixo pela cena.

-Eu... Acho que até estou. Ele falou comigo... – Ia a deixar falar, mas interrompi. – Sabia que ele e a Verônica voltaram? – Não deixei de dar um sorriso triste. E vi que ela primeiramente sorriu e depois ficou entristecida.

-Sinto muito... Eu...

-Brigitte! – Ambos ouvimos o escândalo de um Chesire faminto ali.

-Já vou, Chesire! – Ela respondeu séria, e eu ri novamente. – Olha, quer saber? À noite eu vou ao seu quarto e a gente conversa, está bem?

-Ok, Bri, a gente se vê mais tarde. – Fui até ela, dando-lhe um beijo em sua testa, e depois nos afastamos.

.:.

A melhor hora desse dia foi o meu banho. Sem dúvida.

Deixei meu notebook fazendo alguns downloads, e deixei tocando música, alto o suficiente para eu ouvir enquanto tomava banho. E relaxei.

Sem qualquer perversão, fiquei pensando na Brigitte enquanto relaxava debaixo da água quentinha. Ela é a única pessoa que tem conseguido me aturar, e que tem se preocupado comigo, mesmo nas vezes que eu não queria nada e nem ninguém.

Ela foi a única que, apesar da dor que eu sei que sentiu da minha "ausência", não levou para o lado pessoal, nem se afastou de mim.

Fui de volta para o meu quarto, me trocar, colocando algo confortável e quente, enquanto eu ouvia as músicas. Curiosamente, notei que a música pulou de "Notion" para "505".

A vida me prega coisas desagradáveis. As duas falando sobre relacionamentos.

Acabei rindo dessa ironia. Estou ruim e a playlist está a minha cara. Por isso amo ouvir música, mas mesmo adorando aquela sessão irônica de relaxamento, abaixei um pouco a música, deixando-a de fundo no meu quarto, e fui para a cama, torcendo para que a Bri realmente aparecesse.

Desfiz a minha cama, e sentei, quase que todo escondido debaixo do meu edredon. Acabei rindo um pouco, porque eu estava parecendo uma criança naquele momento. E então olhei no relógio...

Dez e meia.

_Será mesmo que ela viria? Estava tarde, e ela tem namorado para fazer companhia..._ Acabei deitando em um dos travesseiros, refletindo se seria adequado eu esperar.

Eu estava cansado, não parei o dia todo, e aquela cama quente, estava quase cochilando.

Foi então que eu ouvi batidas na minha porta. Não eram leves como as dela. Era batida de homem. E por um segundo, me preocupei, pois eram um pouco impacientes. E eu estava ficando quentinho, não ia levantar para atender.

-Pode entrar. – Não senti cosmo, então não fazia idéia de quem podia ser. Ela não podia, Brigitte não tem essas batidas, nem nas vezes que vinha nervosa brigar ou chorar.

Estava ansioso, a porta se abriu, mas demoraram a entrar. – Estou na cama.

-Espero que não esteja dormindo. – Eu gelei quando finalmente adentraram.

-Fiodor? – Ele errou de quarto, só pode. – Não... Não estou dormindo, estava esperando a Brigitte.

-Ah... – Percebi que falei besteira e percebi que ele se incomodou. – Desculpe, eu não quis incomodar. – ele ameaçou sair. _Parabéns, seu idiota! _No momento, sou mesmo.

-Fiodor, espera. – Esqueci que estava quentinho e relaxado e saltei da cama atrás dele, como se ele fosse um cachorro que fugiu da minha coleira. – Eu que peço desculpa, ela tinha dito que me visitaria... – Ele então voltou para dentro do meu quarto, e encostou a porta.

-Sei que está tarde... Mas... – Ele estava desconcertado. E meu coração parecia estar numa cama elástica, de tanto que pulava desde o instante que ele entrou aqui. -... Queria pedir desculpa pela Vê. Também achei que ela foi grossa hoje cedo.

_Não, não venha aqui para falar dela... Fala da gente, por favor. _

-Ah! Deixa para lá, não foi nada. – _Não vai embora, por Zeus_. Eu o olhava com tanta ansiedade que não sabia no que falar, ou como continuar.

-Acho... Que não terminamos a conversa da cozinha. – Ele pôs as mãos nos bolsos, e me olhou, sério.

Sério como costumava fazer quando vinha me dar aquelas broncas de preocupação, cuidado e carinho. Era um sério-doce.

-... Não? – Respirei fundo, tentando me acalmar com o fato de que talvez ele não saísse porta fora como fez um ano atrás, nesse mesmo quarto.

-Bom, antes de mais nada, não estou atrapalhando, pelo fato de você ter ido dormir, certo? – Mesmo assim, ele olhou do computador para mim, duas vezes.

-Não! –Respondi quase num desespero. – Só estava tentando me esquentar... – Dei um sorrisinho educado. – Por que... Não se senta? - Dei uns passos para trás, indo me sentar em minha cama.

Senti-me reconfortado por um momento, porque ele também se sentou, não muito longe de mim.

-Então, me responda... Está _tudo bem_ com você? – Fiodor perguntou, com bastante ênfase, e mais sincero do que fez mais cedo.

Deixei de olhá-lo depois da pergunta, e olhei para o chão, quieto. Não me sentia à vontade de ser sincero. Afinal, ele me deu adeus, por culpa minha. E talvez, fosse tolice dizer a verdade, pois comigo ele não ficaria novamente.

-Gregory, quero que seja sincero como você sempre foi comigo.

-A maior sinceridade que posso te dar no momento, é que eu queria que você não saísse mais daqui. – Levantei a cabeça e o olhar, e o fitei nos olhos. – Fiquei sério, talvez no fundo bravo, ou frustrado.

Então, ele fechou os olhos por um momento. Depois voltou a me encarar.

-Isso é um assunto mais delicado... – Me dei conta de que eu estava bravo. E depois do que ele disse, me levantei.

-Fiodor, eu sei que você tem a Verônica, sei que não me ama e não me quer. Só estou sendo sincero como você pediu. Um ano não mudou nada para mim... Mas vi que para você mudou. – Engrossei a minha voz, irritado com aquele clima, e aquela... Desfeita dele com as palavras.

Ele ergueu uma sobrancelha, balançou a cabeça em negativa e se levantou vindo em minha direção. E eu já não me importava com o quanto o meu coração batia, ou se ele aproveitava o suficiente para mais tarde parar de bater.

-Achei que você me conhecia bem o suficiente para não me julgar dessa forma. Me julgar como a maioria aqui dentro que acha que meu coração é de pedra, e só consigo as coisas através de sexo. Achei que você fosse a única pessoa que não faria isso. – Ele passou uma das mãos no rosto. – Aliás, eu achava que você não fosse capaz de muitos feitos. E me decepcionei.

Percebi que um dos meus punhos se fechou. Como ele poderia trazer novamente aquele pesadelo da outra vez, de um ano atrás?

-Eu sei que sou culpado. Faz um ano que eu me humilho com essas lembranças! Faz um ano que eu parei de viver por culpa do que eu fiz, por idiotice de ter perdido você! Eu passei um ano solteiro, sem amigos, nem casos, nem nada! E como você acha que eu me senti quando vi você de volta? Como acha que eu me senti quando a vaca da Verônica veio dizer sarcasticamente que você tinha pedido para reatar com ela? – Eu estava desabando ali. Sem chão, com lágrimas, e com a única certeza de que _**nós**_ acabaríamos para sempre.

-E eu? Você realmente acredita que tirei férias do nosso relacionamento, e que voltei revigorado e esquecido de você? Quantas vezes eu peguei o meu celular, e quis te ligar, quantas vezes eu quis voltar para cá, só para ver você? E o que eu senti? Da mesma forma que você diz que foi fácil para mim, eu passei um ano acreditando que para você também foi! – Ele me fitava com certa ira no olhar, e eu estava começando a me assustar. – E quer saber? Eu só pedi à Verônica se ela queria passar a noite comigo. Não a pedi em namoro, nem reatei e nem fiz proposta de casamento! Tanto que eu disse para ela que sentia a sua falta!

Ok. Eu o olhei chocado demais. Demorei a rebater as palavras dele, porque não acreditei no que eu ouvi. Tantos meses, tanto sofrimento... E no fim, tudo que veio à minha cabeça era mentira, como se eu tivesse forjado sentimentos, situações. No fundo eu estava feliz e reconfortado com o que eu ouvi, mas aquilo parecia um sonho. Um daqueles sonhos que quando eu o abraçava, ele sumia. Sumia com a Verônica rindo de forma maldosa.

Fiquei por um único segundo, me sentindo culpado pela Nasu ter me dito dessa saudade dele e eu não ter acreditado... E vi que agora as coisas se encaixaram... Por isso ela mudou de humor na hora que contou, por isso foi tão mansa quando terminou a sátira dela do namoro deles. Só não fiquei surpreso pela mentira do pedido de namoro, aquela mulher é feita de maldade e mentira.

-... Ela disse que você tinha saudade de mim. – Baixei a minha voz, talvez sem palavras para poder contra-atacar. – Mas depois de ter dito aquilo sobre vocês, achei um pouco difícil de acreditar. – Ele tomou fôlego, ou paciência mesmo.

-Sempre me dando trabalho... – Eu? Entristeci-me um pouco.

-Desculpe...

-Não você, a Verônica.

Acabei suspirando, pelos ânimos terem baixado. E algo me ocorreu na minha cabeça, e não pude evitar falar.

-Como... É que ficamos... Agora?

-Eu disse que era um assunto delicado, Gregory. – Ele tornou à seriedade, e eu fiquei tenso.

-Talvez eu nunca mais tenha a chance de lhe perguntar isso... Só "sim" ou "não", não precisa justificar nada...

-Você permaneceu um ano esperando essa resposta?

-A única coisa que eu esperei esse ano todo, foi a sua volta. Ainda tinha a esperança tola de que você fosse voltar... E... – Eu acabei rindo baixo e sem-graça, porque o que eu estava para falar, era ridículo, mesmo depois das coisas que ele disse agora.

-E...?

-Querer voltar comigo. – Não o olhei, e voltei para a minha cama, para me sentar.

-_E_ se eu não quiser voltar?

Eu sorri triste com a idéia, que não era muito remota.

-Pelo menos seria a certeza de seguir com a minha vida, não é? – Apoiei as mãos na cama, e o olhei.

-Você** conseguiria** seguir em frente?

-Você **sabe** a resposta. E... Você?

-Não sei como estive vivo durante um ano, Gregory. Você também** sabe** disso. – Ele enfatizou, e eu concordei. Sempre o ouvia dizer essas coisas românticas de que não viveria sem mim, de que odiava ficar um segundo longe de mim. E queria ouvir de novo.

-Sinto que não tem tanta certeza de querer voltar.

-"Receio" seria mais apropriado. – Ele deu alguns passos e ficou na minha frente.

-Medo de eu trair você de novo? – Não adiantaria rodeios naquele momento.

-E receio de eu trair você.

Aquilo doeu. Eu sabia que podia ser uma péssima companhia, mas não a ponto desse desgosto.

-Acredito que eu não teria nem direito, muito menos moral para criticar uma atitude sua como essa.

-Mas eu jamais me perdoaria.

Acho que quanto mais conversamos, mais chegamos a nenhum lugar. E mais percebo que não é o nosso destino, ficarmos juntos.

-Então a resposta é não... – Respondi por ele, baixo, mas audível para ele.

-Está parecendo que é você quem não quer. Existem sentimentos envolvidos, Gregory. Se fosse só traição, já teríamos uma resposta, mas isso não basta.

-A Brigitte sempre diz que algumas coisas acontecem para nos testar. – Acho que para quem entende, meia palavra basta.

-Eu já ouvi isso dela. – Percebi ternura nas palavras dele.

Suspirei novamente, já não sabia mais o que falar.

-Acha realmente que podemos ficar juntos novamente?

Meu coração deu um pulo brusco, e algumas borboletas apareceram. Ou alguns Myus, como dizem por aí.

-Tentar nunca é demais. – Apesar de um pouco de tristeza que ainda sentia, eu o encarei e sorri disposto.

Vi que ele ficou em silêncio, pensando. Não hesitei de ir até ele, muito menos de ficar longe, aí me aproximei dele.

_Queria tanto tocá-lo... Eu te amo..._ Tentei lhe falar com o meu olhar, ele sempre compreendeu. Mas quando a impulsividade sempre é demais, tentei com as minhas mãos, tocar em seu rosto. Já não tinha nada mesmo a perder se ele me recusasse naquele gesto.

Comecei a me sentir ofegante de ansiedade, mas valeu a pena, mesmo depois da expressão séria que tomou conta do rosto dele, por que Fiodor colocou uma mão em minha nuca, e depois me roubou um beijo.

Quente, demorado e apaixonado.

Agora veio à tona a dor da ausência desse beijo dele, da ausência dele. Mas ao mesmo tempo que veio, se foi, dando lugar a tudo que eu sentia por ele, e ele, por mim. Disso eu jamais duvidei, mesmo que no fundo do meu coração, era exatamente essa a esperança que me tomou todo esse tempo.

E era isso que o "teste" da Brigitte significava.

Fiodor e eu nos amávamos, plenamente. Mesmo com atropelos e obstáculos. E nem o Tempo foi capaz de mudar ou impedir esses fatos...

E percebi que nessa noite, nós iríamos nos amar ainda mais, como se fosse na primeira vez em que nos conhecemos e nos apaixonamos...

"_Apenas a esperança de uma segunda chance. Isso é tudo que nos restou... Uma segunda chance para você e para mim, uma segunda chance para nós dois._

_Você não precisa dizer nada agora, não precisa me amar._

_Eu tenho esperança por nós dois... Porque no final só existe nós"._

**Notas da autora:**

Rendeu o efeito que eu queria neste capítulo. E bom, planejarei o próximo capítulo.

Esse trecho final em itálico é a tradução de uma música que eu amo, chamada Am Ende Stehen Wir Zwei, da banda alemã Lacrimosa, e que combina muito com histórias sobre fim/recomeços de relacionamentos, porque sim, a música tem exatamente esse ponto, apesar da tristeza do fim, pode haver uma segunda chance.

Enfim, Lacrimosa é uma das bandas mais perfeitas para mim, então... E título do capítulo também baseado na música.

As músicas citadas pelo Gregory, Notion e 505 pertencem às bandas Kings Of Leon e Arctic Monkeys! Ouçam, e entendam o por quê dele ter dito aquilo =)


	3. A Gravidade Do Amor

**Para Sempre, Ou Nunca. **_(by Mistress Alice)_

**3. A Gravidade Do Amor.**

Despertei com o barulho forte da chuva batendo na janela, e não evitei espreguiçar em minha cama, contente, pelo fato de ser sábado e ainda mais, por olhar ao lado da minha cama, para ter certeza de que o Fiodor ali não era um sonho ou um fantasma dos meus sentimentos. Sorri, pois comecei a recordar o que aconteceu daquelas dez e meia, até as três da manhã.

Não quero me vangloriar, mas nosso sexo sempre foi demorado. Havia muito sentimento para ser compartilhado, além de muitos prazeres pessoais que tínhamos para poder acabar em três minutos. Sorri ainda mais e virei para o lado, depois de vê-lo se remexer na cama, puxando o cobertor para se esconder do frio que fazia naquela manhã, e então o abracei, e não evitei usar o meu cosmo para ajudar a aquecer a mim e principalmente a ele.

Infelizmente, perdi o sono com aquela quase barulheira, mas ainda assim, fechei os olhos, acompanhando Fiodor em seu sono, até o momento em que percebi ele se mexer e abrir os olhos, desperto também.

-Acho que estou atrasado... – Ele sussurrou bastante sonolento.

-... Hoje é sábado, meu amor. – Mantive o sorriso, pela fofura dele quando acorda.

-É verdade... – Ele riu, e eu acompanhei. Então senti seu braço passar pela minha cintura, apertando-me contra o corpo dele.

-Você tem planos para hoje? – Perguntei, pois algumas coisas divertidas me passaram pela cabeça.

-Eu tinha... – Ele ficou pensativo, e depois fechou os olhos de novo, e eu senti que ele estava em um início de cochilo.

-... Trabalho, namorada? – Falei em um tom brincalhão, até rindo.

-É... Preciso sustentar a família... Mas acho que hoje dá para eu levá-la para comprar sapatos, certo querida? – Ele abriu os olhos e riu travesso pela brincadeira. – Na realidade, só eram relatórios e outras coisas simples que Pandora me pediu... Mas isso, posso deixar para outra hora... – Fiodor subiu a mão dele que nos aproximou para o meu tórax, me acariciando com cuidado. – Você tem algo para hoje?

-Depois da surpresa de ontem à noite, acho que podemos tirar o dia de hoje só para nós... – Comentei um tanto sem-jeito. -... Como um daqueles fins de semana que a gente até viajava.

-Você tem razão, o que quer fazer hoje? – Ele me olhava nos olhos com doçura.

-Por mim, eu ficaria aqui com você o resto do fim de semana. Mas como não dá, podemos fazer algo bem sossegado... – E o vi ficar pensativo e deixar de me olhar.

-Acho que está cedo o suficiente para tomarmos café-da-manhã fora, fazer algumas compras, ir ver um filme... – Então, ele me olhou e sorriu. – O que acha?

-Hum... – Me aninhei nele. – Um chocolate quente seria perfeito para começarmos o dia. E acho esses planos perfeitos. – O beijei em sua bochecha, com carinho, depois fui distribuindo beijos por seu pescoço.

-Continue assim que o chocolate quente vira jantar...

-Seria ainda melhor... – Falei, um tanto malicioso, e depois me apoiei na cama com as duas mãos para poder lhe beijar a boca com uma malícia maior antes de sentar na cama, para poder então levantar. Fiodor apertou seus dedos em minhas costas com a mesma intensidade de nosso beijo.

Passei por cima dele, levantando da cama e indo me arrumar. E deixei-o lá na cama, largado propositalmente.

-Não faça isso, Gregory... – O ouvi resmungar enquanto ia para o banheiro, e ri.

-Só espero que você não se alivie sem mim...

-Nem tenho forças depois do que você fez comigo durante a noite.

-Sou perfeito. – Tentei ser sensual, mas nem eu mesmo acreditei em tal coisa.

-Não acho que devo discordar.

Mesmo depois do que houve e do que fiz, a doçura nas palavras dele quando adoçava o meu ego ainda era a mesma, sorri e não contestei, achei desnecessário falar algo naquele momento.

Achei que ele havia voltado a dormir com o silêncio que iniciei, mas então ele surgiu na porta do meu banheiro.

-Greg, vou para o meu quarto me arrumar. Daqui a pouco eu volto.

Consenti com a cabeça. –Por que você... Aproveita e não traz algumas da suas roupas para cá...? – Afinal, meu quarto também é dele, e como voltamos, que mal haveria pedir isso?

Ele sorriu. – Pode deixar, eu trago sim, já volto. – Se despediu com um beijo na minha bochecha e se foi.

.:.

Constatei que hoje foi um sonho, daqueles que parecem bem reais.

Eu observo os meus amigos e seus namorados, ou suas namoradas, curiosamente, mas eu não vejo como eu me vejo com o Fiodor. É algo, não romântico, embora também seja. Como posso dizer?

É como se nós fossemos casados, ou ainda melhor, como se não fossemos Espectros. Nós dois juntos, é como se fossemos normais. Mais um casal andando na calçada, romântico e cheios de planos, certos de que a eternidade finita era nossa. E apenas nossa.

Fizemos nosso dia de acordo com os nossos planos. Rolou até um tempinho para irmos ao motel, por que... Acho que não precisa de explicação.

E estou aqui, deitado na minha cama, pensando nisso, pensando no meu dia com ele. Meu lindo dia, com o meu lindo namorado. E até me atrevo a dizer que tenho vontade de dizer à ele que o quero mais do que apenas um namorado. Eu não podia perder tempo. Não mais.

E infelizmente, ele tinha um trabalho para fazer, e eu estou aqui sozinho. E esqueci de que eu tinha uma bronca bem séria para dar à Brigitte. Aí levantei, e decidi ir procurá-la.

Mas ouvi batidas na porta e fui empolgado atender, achando que ele tinha terminado o que tinha que fazer.

-Bri? – Exclamei quando abri a porta e a vi. –Que tá fazendo aqui?

-Greg, me perdoa por não ter vindo aquele dia? – Ela tinha juntado as mãos, como se suplicasse pelo meu perdão. Eu sorri abertamente e carinhoso como de costume com ela e peguei em suas mãos e a puxei para dentro.

-Brigitte, você não acredita no que aconteceu! – Fechei a porta, encostei-me a ela e olhei ansioso e animado.

-Antes, você me— - Tornou a insistir, preocupada, mas um pouco confusa do jeito que me olhava.

-Esquece isso, não teve problema, nenhum! – Abri ainda mais o sorriso. – Ele veio voltar comigo!

-Como é que é? – Então, ela sorriu. – Ele não estava com a Vê? Conta isso direito!

Notei que ela deu um pulinho alegre. Sei que ela e a Verônica eram suficientemente amigas, infelizmente, mas como eu, Brigitte acha que o Fiodor é meu. E ponto.

Pelos minutos que seguiram, eu contei tudo, quase aos detalhes daquela noite maravilhosa, e do dia que tivemos hoje. Eu estava falando mais que a gralha da ex do meu namorado.

-Aii! Não acredito! – Brigitte deu pulinhos de alegria novamente, mas abraçada em mim, juro que tive que pular também, senão algo sairia errado ali. E bem, minha amiga é bonita, não sou tarado, mas não sou cego.

-E tem mais uma coisa. – Continuei a rir e paramos de pular... _Para a minha sorte!_

-O quê é? – Ela se afastou sorrindo docemente.

-Eu queria saber o que você acha. Pensei hoje em pedi-lo em noivado.

Sinto que não deveria ter falado isso. Se eram pulinhos, agora era um montinho de uma.

-Não! Você **tem** que fazer esse pedido! – Ela me abraçou de novo, forte.

-Não acha que é cedo? Ou eu estaria sendo atirado demais? – De repente ele não quer isso para a vida dele.

-Bom, você o ama, e pelo visto, ele também ama você. E como o Chesire costuma falar, temos que aproveitar, afinal somos Espectros, e não sabemos o dia de amanhã.

Ela tinha razão, até porque me esqueci disso, e já ouvi as mesmas palavras inclusive do próprio Fiodor.

-Então eu irei. Aliás, preciso comprar a aliança primeiro.

-Eu quero ir junto! Conheço vocês dois então vou opinar, vai que você acaba tendo uma escolha ruim!

-Ei! Fiodor nunca reclamou.

-Mas eu já, espero que se lembre de uma blusa que me deu. Acho que você tinha se encantado pela vendedora, não pelo presente. – Ela me olhou com muito pouco caso. Ou melhor, bastante debochada.

-Você que achou com cara de vó. Eu tinha achado uma graça, a sua cara.

-Prefiro não lembrar!

Balancei a cabeça em negativa, colocando as mãos na cintura. Ela ainda me enfrentava e não hesitava.

-Você iria mesmo comigo? – A olhei, empolgado com a idéia. – Mas temos que fingir surpresa.

-Eu sei guardar segredo e fazer surpresas, tá legal? – Bri mostrou a língua para mim. Estou dizendo!

-Sei não. – Ela me deu um tapinha no braço e eu me diverti rindo, até que no meio da brincadeira, bateram na minha porta, e acreditei ter reconhecido, e não esperei um segundo para abrir.

-Oi. – Disse ele, carinhoso, ficando sério ao ver a Brigitte ali também. Fiquei meio tenso, já que ambos trocaram olhares, mas nada disseram em princípio, aí quebrei o gelo dando um selinho nele.

-Viu Bri? – O abracei forte. – Estava contando a ela a novidade maravilhosa de termos voltado.

-Era o que eu mais queria ouvir. Gregory sofreu demais na sua ausência. – Acabei olhando dela para ele, principalmente depois do sorriso que ambos trocaram.

-Eu sei. Não foram os melhores meses da minha vida. Só me afastei, acreditando que tinha que deixá-lo em paz. – Ele passou o braço pelos meus ombros, me apertando junto dele.

-Prefiro o tormento de ter você do meu lado. – Ri, sorrindo sincero, era mais que a verdade.

-Bom! Já tomei conta do bebê, agora posso sair. – Notei que a Brigitte ficou emocionada pela alegria dentro do meu quarto, mas nem assim ela me respeitava!

-Você tá folgadinha hoje, hein? – Ri novamente, depois de ela ter me assoprado um beijo. – Até depois, meninos. – Ela saiu me olhando debochada, e tocou no braço do Fiodor delicadamente para depois sair.

Depois que a porta se fechou, Fiodor trancou, como costumava fazer e então nos afastamos.

-Você ainda tem ciúme dela perto de mim?

-Eu sempre tive, e nunca consegui esconder. – Ele respondeu meio sério, e eu me preocupei.

-Ela adora você, sabe disso.

-Eu a adoro, vocês sabem disso. – Ele veio para perto de mim, segurando em minha cintura, de forma firme.

-Até sei, mas você está tão sério, parece bravo. – Subiu as mãos pelo tórax dele.

-Problemas e Verônica. –Ele suspirou forte.

-Ela de novo não. E que problemas?

-Você a conhece. Veio bater boca comigo falando que eu a abandonei para voltar para você. – Ele não me olhou. No fundo, senti que foi mais que isso. Não traição, mas uma discussão mais delicada e profunda, até porque a expressão dele era um pouco distraída quando mencionou a briga. – Eu estava trabalhando na hora, aí não consegui voltar a me concentrar mais, desliguei tudo e vim para cá.

Eu quis pedir para ele me olhar nos olhos e detalhar a conversa que teve, porém achei melhor não remoer esse assunto. Quando ele costumava ficar perdido depois de algum acontecimento, a gente se desentendia.

-Será que se eu pedir um beijo, você esquece isso? – No mesmo instante ele me fitou, sorriu e tocou nos meus lábios com os dele.

E sim, ele esqueceu o assunto, impressionante como o conheço através de seus beijos.

.:.

Domingo se passou, tranqüilamente, como o sábado.

Ele ficou a resolver serviços do trabalho, eu arrumei algumas coisas que precisava, o assisti fazendo musculação. Mas não fiz o mesmo, pura preguiça. Até que o mestre dele o chamou para uma reunião e fui procurar uma lareira ao entrar de volta ao Castelo para poder esperá-lo.

Sentei bem perto do fogo, eu estava sossegado, apesar de que vez ou outra, eu ainda remoia aquela expressão do meu namorado sobre a ex. Queria tocar nesse assunto, ainda, mas algo me impedia de colocar à prova essa curiosidade.

Inclusive, vi Nasu hoje, até pensei em ir atrás de satisfação, mas tudo está bem de novo comigo, não posso me arriscar em fazer alguma besteira. E confio no Fiodor, mesmo se ele tiver feito algo péssimo, eu sei que ele vai me contar.

Abracei os meus joelhos em meio aos pensamentos e ao ar quente e aconchegante ali na frente das chamas, e fechei os olhos.

-Espero que não esteja dormindo. – Senti uma voz baixa e um beijo suave em meu rosto.

-Não, não estou meu amor. – Levantei a cabeça e olhei para ele, enquanto Fiodor me abraçava por trás, e eu notei que ele queria me esquentar ainda mais.

-Gregory... Depois que eu voltei, eu fiquei com muita vontade de perguntar uma coisa para você. – A voz manteve-se em um sussurro, o queixo dele no meu ombro e fiquei distraído olhando as luvas dele, enquanto eu enroscava os meus dedos na mão dele.

-Pode perguntar o que for, sabe disso. – Sorri, olhando ainda a luva dele.

-Que fim levou... Você e o Laimi? – Estremeci um pouco com a pergunta, mas acabei não me preocupando, pois o tom dele não mudou.

-Terminou onde começou, Fiodor. Quando... – Demorei a continuar, pois dizer o que eu iria dizer, ainda doía. – Eu traí você, aquelas vezes, e quando eu decidi contar, percebi que para ele... Estava indo longe demais, sabe? – Ele me ouvia em silêncio, e notei que me ouvia com atenção. – Então... Depois que eu perdi você, pus um ponto final com ele. Eu tenho um pouco de rancor com o Laimi... E me afastei dele.

-... Quando cheguei, não o notei por aqui. E por que rancor? – Senti a respiração dele lenta.

-Dois dias antes de você aparecer, eu soube que ele foi embora. Missão. Mas me falaram que ele não vai voltar tão cedo... Porque mesmo sabendo que eu estava com você, ele ainda quis atrapalhar. Sei que eu tenho culpa, não estou tirando meu corpo fora... Mas como meu grande amigo, senti certa traição na amizade dele.

-Mas ele amava você.

-Eu gostava bastante dele, como amigo para poder virar as costas, sei lá, magoei um para não magoar o outro... Mas a minha intenção não era magoar ninguém... E desde sempre, eu deixei claro para o Laimi que não ia largar de você para dar corda por completo ao sentimento dele... – Fiodor me apertou no abraço e entre as pernas dele.

-Tudo bem... Eu só achei que vocês tinham tido algo novamente... – Senti as palavras dele em um sorriso.

-Não. Quando você foi embora... – Ri um pouco pela lembrança, embora na época não tivesse graça alguma. -... Eu me afastei de todo mundo. Exatamente como falei para você no final da semana. E não preciso dizer que o Laimi não me suporta mais.

-Ele é idiota. Se fosse realmente seu amigo, teria ficado do seu lado.

-Não queria que ele tivesse me interpretado tão mal. Mas aí comecei a entrar no fundo do poço e aconteceu tudo o que você já sabe. – Ele encostou o nariz gelado no meu pescoço e eu senti cócegas, e ri. – Agora é minha vez de perguntar. – E tudo que eu pensei antes do Fiodor chegar eu deixei escorrer ralo abaixo.

-No seu direito.

-O que foi exatamente... A sua conversa com a Verônica ontem? – Ele demorou a responder, mas a tranqüilidade permaneceu a mesma.

-Ela veio com a conversa de que eu apenas queria brincar com o coração dela... Que eu era uma canalha... As mesmas coisas que ela disse quando terminamos. E isso sempre me incomoda.

-Eu sempre achei que ela era cega. Assim, só importava o que ela sentia, e ela queria exigir o que você deveria sentir por ela.

-Sim, ela é aquele tipo de mulher linda, loira, que acredita que qualquer homem que chegar perto tem que dizer que a ama. Não vale mais nada do que "amor". Mas também, isso não quer dizer que ela tenha que amar, entende?

Balancei a cabeça, compreendendo as palavras dele. E sempre penso, porque ela não é como a Brigitte.

-Fiodor, você sabe que eu não penso isso de você, certo? – Virei o rosto um pouco, para olhá-lo.

-Sim, eu sei. – O vi olhar para mim, também. – Eu amo você.

-Eu também te amo.

E então, nos beijamos. Queria nunca mais sair dali.

.:.

**Notas da Autora.**

Finalmente esse capítulo saiu. Para o meu planejamento dessa história, e para o que vai se seguir, eu precisava de um capítulo em intermédio, precisava de um 'meio da história' e não sabia como. Mas consegui, infelizmente demorei pois queria que ficasse elaborado, igualmente delicado como o capítulo anterior e romântico.

E também, estou tentando manter o tamanho dos capítulos no mesmo esquema pelo que escrevo no meu Word. Por volta de 5/6/7 páginas. Pois não fica longo demais, ou curto demais, acho na medida para uma história como ela, com detalhes, a exata visão do Gregory.

Acredito que o próximo capítulo não irá demorar, já que será um pouco mais adiantado e por fim, o clímax. Que estou ansiosa para escrever. Posso prometer que há muito ainda para acontecer, mas irei trabalhar para que não seja algo longo, ou chato ou cansativo. Sei como uma fanfic pode ficar cansativa (e é exatamente por isso que não tenho o costume de fazer de capítulos).

Título: A Gravidade Do Amor: Gravity Of Love: Banda: Enigma.


	4. No Fim do Silêncio

**Para Sempre, Ou Nunca. **_(by Mistress Alice)_

**4. No Fim Do Silêncio.**

-Aquela não é linda?

-Sim, é ouro?

-18, pelo que diz ali. Prefere com pedra?

-Eu... Não sei. Talvez eu queira algo bonito, que combine com ele.

-Ouro e grossa?

-Exatamente!

-Vamos entrar?

.:.

Por fim. Comprei as alianças.

Depois de duas lojas que entramos. Em uma, as alianças eram desenhadas, trabalhadas, na outra eram só pedras. Mas essas coisas não combinam com a gente, nosso... Luxo não é assim.

Bom, primeira parte feita. Faltava a segunda e a terceira.

A segunda seria como fazer o pedido no momento certo. E a terceira, ele aceitar. Por mais amor que possa haver, ainda tenho medo dele não aceitar, pelo motivo que fosse.

Pensei em pedir opinião para a Bri. Mas não achei certo, até porque eu deveria arcar com a situação sozinho, afinal, é meu namorado. E ela já me ajudou muito na escolha das alianças.

Eu ainda iria remoer como fazer o pedido. Só queria que fosse romântico, e não aqui no Castelo.

Guardei o presente entre as minhas coisas na gaveta do criado-mudo. Fácil acesso, mas ele não mexe se eu não peço mesmo se houver algo que salvará a vida dele. E se de repente surgisse um momento ali na cama, eu não estragaria tendo que levantar.

Acredito, talvez, que em meio ao pedido, a gente conversasse sobre o nosso relacionamento. Não gosto muito de discutir relação, ele sabe, mas em alguns momentos, é inevitável. E necessário. E eu comecei a ficar ansioso, no entanto, me assustei quando meu celular vibrou no criado-mudo, fazendo um barulho quase horripilante.

Peguei de imediato e notei uma chamada perdida. Fiodor ligou e desistiu no meio da chamada. Esperei um pouco para ver se ele tocava de novo, senão eu retornaria.

-Oi. – O ouvi dizer, enquanto entrava no meu quarto.

-Oi. Oi. – O olhei. – Desistiu? – Agitei o celular, indicando do que eu falava.

-Desisti. – Ele riu leve e discreto. – Saí do meu quarto para te procurar e senti seu cosmo enquanto ligava, aí vim aqui. – Ao fechar a porta, ele veio quase apressado para a cama comigo. Adoro essa necessidade dele.

-Até assustei, achei que tinha acontecido alguma coisa. – O puxei para junto de mim como se fosse um cobertor.

-Não. Estava fazendo nada. E então, o que fez hoje? Falou que precisava sair. – Ele me envolveu com o braço dele. E eu necessitei dizer algo que não fosse 'saí com a Bri hoje, para escolher uma aliança'. Seria... Duvidoso e do jeito que ele é ciumento, meu cobertor sairia porta a fora.

-Fui tratar de umas pendências do Minos fora daqui. – Sorri, na tentativa de convencê-lo. Mentir é feio, mas no momento, a verdade estragaria meus planos. – Aliás, o senhor não deveria estar em aula? – Melhor mudar de assunto.

-Disse bem, deveria. Mas hoje eu acordei para dormir. – A risada travessa dele me fez rir também. – Não deveria falar de mim... Você deveria estar de folga hoje, não trabalhando.

Ops. Esqueci desse detalhe.

-Mas você bem sabe que eles pedem serviços fora nas nossas folgas.

-Radamanthys é mestre em fazer isso comigo.

Ufa. Salvo pelo Radamanthys. E acabei dando um suspiro de alívio, quando ele me fez deitar na cama, colocou cada perna de cada lado do meu corpo e abaixou para me beijar. Eu ri, porque não esperava aquele amasso todo que ele estava disposto a dar em mim.

-Que preguiça, hein? – Tive que tentar ser sensual, e acho que deu certo.

-É a última coisa que tenho quando você tá comigo. – Ele sorriu doce, então toquei as pernas dele, e deixei ele me beijar como quisesse.

Então, eu tive uma idéia.

-Fiodor, pode fazer um favor para mim?

-Claro.

-Abre aquela gaveta ali. – Apontei para o lugar onde guardei o presente. – E pega para mim uma caixinha azul.

-Você não tem idade para tomar esse tipo de remédio, Gregory. – Ele sorriu ao canto da boca antes de pegar. – Seu desempenho sexual pode dizer tão bem quanto eu.

-Cala a boca, seu tonto. – Falei eu, rindo, bastante. – E você é o meu desempenho sexual, então pega a caixa, vai. – Ele riu tanto quanto eu, e observei a expressão dele. Por fim, tomou a caixinha nas mãos e estendeu para mim, e olhou do objeto para mim.

-Aqui está, o que é isso? – Ele se mordeu de curiosidade para perguntar.

-Obrigado, então faz outro favor? Abre.

-Tá bom... – Será mesmo que ele não fazia idéia do que podia ser? Assim, o vi abrir. – Gregory...? – Eu fiquei exatamente como achava que ficaria, principalmente pelo olhar que ele me lançou. Surpreso, chocado, talvez estarrecido e sem palavras.

-Você... Quer... Se casar comigo? – Tentei ainda sorrir, apesar do meu nervoso.

Depois que perguntei, ele saiu de cima de mim. Eu fiquei em silêncio, achava que esse momento seria romântico, e bem, mesmo sendo exatamente como eu não queria, não ia ganhar nada deixando os dias passarem.

-Você está me pedindo em casamento, Gregory?

A voz séria me preocupou.

-... Você não quer. – Respondi, em um suspiro, mais para eu apenas ouvir. Mas ele escutou.

-É claro que eu quero! – Ele me olhou chocado, mas não pelo pedido. Aí, fui eu quem o olhou dessa forma.

-Você tem certeza disso? Sei que é cedo... Sei que... Pela idade... – Fiodor tocou nos meus lábios com o dedo dele, fazendo-me ficar quieto.

-Não me importa os meios, Gregory. Ou fatores contra. Se aceitar significar ter você para sempre, então eu aceito. – Ele sorriu, emocionado.

Não sou muito de chorar, Fiodor é mais do que eu, mas naquele momento, minha emoção não ia ficar de fora.

-Ainda não acredito que vai aceitar, eu estava com medo. – Acho que ele não me ouviu, avançou em um beijo, sem hesitar, e no meio disso, o trouxe para a posição que estava antes do pedido, no meu colo.

-_Eu_ que não acredito nisso. Jamais pensei que você fosse querer... – Ele falou encantado olhando para as alianças, então peguei uma delas, com o meu nome, e pus no dedo de compromisso dele. Em seguida, ele fez o mesmo comigo.

-Eu não vou mais perder tempo na minha vida. Principalmente com você aqui.

-Amo você, Gregory. – Ele mordeu o lábio inferior dele, para depois sorrir. Em seguida, aproximou o rosto para outro beijo, e eu envolvi o pescoço dele com os meus braços.

-Também amo você, Fiodor.

Não me cabia de tanta felicidade naquele momento. E eu tenho certeza absoluta que ele também não.

.:.

Nossos planos em torno do casamento ainda demorariam um pouco para serem realizados. Precisávamos sentir que havia estabilidade para entrar com uma papelada séria. Então algumas semanas foram se passando, e se eu fosse uma garota, diria que eu me sentia em um conto de fadas, mas dizer isso é muito gay.

Na realidade, vou me casar com um homem, e enfim.

Eu já o considerava marido. Qualquer coisa que eu pensava, não o excluía. Mesmo se eu tivesse que estar escrevendo um maldito relatório nesse maldito notebook, minha cabeça estava longe, mas não em um maldito mundo. Minha cabeça estava no tal conto de fadas, gay.

"_Quer saber, que se dane, eu não estou afim disso agora"._ Salvei o documento e fechei o notebook e levantei da cadeira, deixando meus óculos em cima do computador. Preciso de um banho para relaxar.

Peguei a minha troca de roupa e fui para o banho.

Estava achando um pouco estranho, não tive notícia alguma do Fiodor hoje. Nem SMS, nem ligação, ou mensagem pelos empregados. Até mandei um recado para ele e não obtive resposta. E até onde eu saiba, ele tinha aulas práticas hoje, e já deveria ter terminado.

Quando algo ronda a minha cabeça, não sossego até saber.

Depois de terminar de tomar banho, mal me troquei, deixei para fazer isso dentro do meu quarto, enquanto eu mandava outra mensagem para ele.

"Amor, está tudo bem?". Como acreditei que não seria respondida agora, me troquei, e fui guardar a toalha. Então vi meu celular brilhar e fui olhar.

"... Está. Ainda estou no trabalho, depois procuro você. Te amo".

Ergui as duas sobrancelhas, achei um tanto fria a mensagem dele. E ainda senti algo de errado. Será que era comigo? Ou seria algo que a _Vê_ fez? Só faltava, se for, vou ter que conversar sério com ela.

"Você viu o Fiodor hoje?". Digitei e enviei para a Bri, quem sabe me davam alguma luz.

"Ooi! Não, mas falei com a Verônica hoje, serve? Porque?"

"Ele não me deu notícias. Quando consegui uma resposta, achei que foi frio. Ela falou alguma coisa?"

"Achei a Vê estranha hoje. Mas não falou nada dele. Deve ser estresse dele, Greg".

Acabei não respondendo de volta, me senti frustrado. E espera, ela estranha? Tem algo esquisito aí. Espero que seja só minha cabeça.

Acabei dando um suspiro.

.:.

Enrolava em um sanduíche frio que eu havia feito. Estava com fome, mas preocupado. E achei que meu estômago iria se virar contra seu dono se eu comesse.

Deixei o celular por sobre a mesa, esperando alguma coisa. E eu estava assim já fazia quase uma hora e meia. E confesso que já estava bravo.

Comi mais um pedaço do pão, completamente sem vontade, e finalmente, meu celular vibrou. Peguei na hora, largando o lanche no prato.

"Greg, precisamos conversar".

Queria ter a mesma sorte de acertar na loteria.

Larguei tudo sobre a mesa, só levantei com o aparelho, e subi para o andar dos quartos, atrás dele, e como o meu quarto era mais perto que o dele, tentei ver se ele estava lá.

-Fiodor? – Chamei, olhando pelo quarto.

Ele se virou para a minha direção. Notei que estava nervoso e pálido.

-Gregory. – Mas ele não se moveu do lugar.

-O que você tem? E o que houve? – Comecei a ficar assustado. Ele veio em minha direção e me sentou na cama, mas permaneceu de pé.

-Você... – Ele parou, respirou fundo, e então continuou a falar. Eu nunca o vi assim, por algo que ele tenha feito e meu coração acelerava ainda mais. – Eu preciso que você só me escute, e depois que eu falar o que eu preciso, aí você dá a sua resposta.

Consenti com a cabeça, começando o meu silêncio. Mexi nervoso com o celular em minhas mãos.

-A Verônica me procurou hoje. – Eu revirei os olhos, debochado e começando a ficar irritado com essa garota. – Para me dizer que está grávida.

Não percebi que o celular escorregou das minhas mãos e caiu no chão. E eu não consegui não o olhar chocado.

-Como, Fiodor? – Também engrossei a voz.

-Você prometeu me deixar falar!

-Não posso ficar quieto depois de ouvir isso, não é? – Levantei da cama e pus as mãos na minha cintura, inconformado. – Quando isso aconteceu, **Mandrágora**? Isso é mais uma mentira daquela idiota? – Ele ficou em silêncio, cruzou os braços e assim ficou. – Não vai me responder?

-Vai me deixareu falar primeiro e explicar ou só vai discutir?

-Eu **realmente quero** ouvir _os argumentos_. – Percebi que eu estava ignorando certas coisas e agindo de forma errada em outras. E nisso, também percebi a irritabilidade dele.

-Isso aconteceu quando eu não tinha reatado com você! –Ele continuou, áspero. – E aconteceu mesmo com proteção. Agora, se é mentira ou não, ao menos algum tempo se passou, daquele dia, já é de se desconfiar. E não acho que ela brincaria com algo tão grave desse jeito. Já que ela sabe que eu não deixaria você de novo. – Notei uma expressão sarcástica depois que ele terminou. – Ao menos eu achava que não.

Acabei ficando quieto. Tentando entender a situação entre eles e a situação naquele momento. No fundo eu estava com remorso de tê-lo interrompido.

- Ao menos... Ela provou para você isso? – Tentei retomar a voz calma de antes.

-Começou a conversa me mostrando um exame. – Ele não me olhou, e eu também deixei de olhá-lo.

-Não acredito em mais nada que ela fala. Nem em um mísero "bom dia". – E notei-o em silêncio novamente. – E como vocês dois... Vão ficar com isso...?

-Não entramos em detalhes. Afinal, eu achava que a minha conversa com você fosse em outro rumo.

-Até acredito, mas como você queria que eu reagisse depois de escutar que o meu noivo vai ser pai do filho que a ex vai ter? – O olhei, com certa ironia.

-Eu levei em consideração as promessas que você havia feito por esses dias. – Ele me olhou, sério e chateado. E quem guardou silêncio fui eu. – Queria me explicar antes, para evitar justamente isso. Discussão. Por mais inevitável que fosse, ao menos o momento seria outro, _Gembu_. – O observei balançar a cabeça em negativa, e me senti novamente frustrado.

Ainda assim, não pensei na possibilidade de pedir desculpas e o deixei falar, para eu mesmo não fazer mais besteira.

-Agora você fica quieto?

-Você não queria falar primeiro? Só estou fazendo o que pediu. – Ainda tinha um pouco de raiva na minha voz, que eu não consegui esconder.

-Você está me tratando como se eu tivesse feito algo errado! Não é justo!

"_Atitude certa não foi, certeza". _

-Fiodor, ela está grávida! Isso não é brincadeira. E não estou tratando você assim, posso ficar com ciúmes, não posso?

Suspirei, aquela discussão ia de mal a pior. Odiei isso. Eu só queria abraçá-lo e que esse pesadelo não tivesse acontecido de novo.

-Pelo visto, já está clara a sua resposta sobre nós nesse assunto. – Ele se virou, e achei que ia até a porta. E... O que ele quis dizer com isso? – Pois bem. Achei que eu tinha feito bem em voltar, mas me enganei. – Ele parou no meio do caminho e notei ele olhar para a mão da aliança. Então me olhou, bravo, abriu a porta, e eu observei saindo, chocado.

Ele estava indo embora? Nosso noivado acabou ali? Não, ele só está bravo, não podia ser.

-Fiodor... – Não consegui ter forças para chamá-lo com um tom mais alto. Fui tomado pela mesma onda de tristeza e desespero que eu achava que nunca mais teria.

E se eu acordasse amanhã e mais um ano se passaria sem ele? Melhor! Eu precisava acorda, agora. Era só um sonho. Mas ao fechar os olhos e abrir de novo, senti meus olhos ficarem ainda mais úmidos.

O que deu de errado? Eu falei demais? Eu só queria que ele entendesse que por mais que eu pudesse entender a situação, achava um absurdo ela se intrometer tanto, e achava que ele entenderia o meu ciúme.

Acabei sentando na beirada da minha cama, percebendo então o celular caído, e o joguei na cama, passando as mãos no meu rosto, tentando fazer meus pensamentos ficarem claros.

De novo não...

.:.

Do jeito que fiquei depois da discussão, deitei e dormi. Mal desarrumei a minha cama. E para a minha infelicidade, acordei e ele não estava ali.

Eu ainda mantive a esperança de que o fim do relacionamento não tivesse vindo nos visitar de novo, afinal, ele não tirou a aliança naquele momento. Acho que eu ainda tinha uma chance que fosse.

Levantei, sentindo certa dor de cabeça, e acabei resolvendo que não ia para a aula hoje. Eu não iria me concentrar, seria inútil até nisso. E não sei porque, olhei novamente o meu celular. Sem nada. E ainda com a bateria prestes a acabar.

Meu noivo me odeia, meu celular me deixa na mão e a minha cabeça doendo.

Contos de Fadas só duram até a meia-noite? Gay ou não, me senti a Cinderela novamente. O que veio, se foi exatamente como apareceu.

"_Lamentar não vai mudar nada"._

Fui diretamente me arrumar para sair do quarto. Mas hoje não, ao menos agora.

Busquei minha garrafa de água em cima da escrivaninha e um analgésico que achei nas minhas coisas. Eu não ia deixar essa dor o dia todo. E quem sabe o remédio não fosse milagroso e sumisse com as outras dores que a noite passada me provocou?

Voltei a deitar, agora debaixo do cobertor, e olhando para o teto.

Por que a Verônica faz isso? Ela é bonita, pode ter o homem que quiser, mas quer justamente o meu! Que ódio!

E ainda a minha situação com o Fiodor ficou mal resolvida. Senti vontade de chorar de raiva. Coloquei o braço por cima da minha testa e dos meus olhos, tentando fazer a vontade passar.

Ouvi batidas na porta. Mas fiquei quieto, de repente iam embora, quem quer que fosse.

-Gregory, eu sei que você está aí e eu sei que não quer falar mais comigo, mas pode abrir, por favor? Esqueci meu casaco. – Ouvi e levantei a cabeça, surpreso. Nem cheguei a notar o casaco dele por aqui e estava justamente dobrado no assento da minha cadeira da escrivaninha...

Minha cabeça latejou, então desisti de levantar.

-Entra! – E me virei para vê-lo melhor.

Fiodor entrou, silencioso e foi até a cadeira pegar o casaco. Também silenciosamente. Preocupei-me pois não consegui ver o anel na mão dele.

-Desculpe atrapalhar. – Ele disse, frio.

-Como é que vamos ficar?

-Do que está falando? – Ele parou a poucos metros da porta e me encarou, frio.

-Oras, do nosso relacionamento. – Mesmo latejando, sentei na cama.

-Você decidiu ontem.

-Eu não decidi nada, Fiodor. Tudo que falei ontem foi a minha opinião sobre essa graça da Verônica. Nem chegamos a falar do nosso noivado, diga-se de passagem.

-Então eu que pergunto, como ficamos?

Não mudou nada para mim. Na teoria.

-Eu não sei. Eu não achei que rompermos seria a resposta, por isso ontem fui procurar você. – A frieza ainda existia, mas era bem pouca, e o olhar, triste.

Nem eu, Fiodor. Mas a verdade não pode ser ignorada.

-Pensa bem... Se não ser agora, vai ser mais para frente. – Tentei ser frio, mas não consegui. – E vai ser pior, a nossa situação será mais delicada.

_Eu_ estava terminando?

-Mas Gregory...

-Não. – Interrompi depois de ouvir a voz dele falhar. – Você não pode deixar ela na mão com uma criança.

-Tantos casais se separam, tantos filhos por aí sem mãe ou sem pai por separação, Gregory. Isso não tem a mínima importância.

Para ser sincero, eu já não sabia mais o que eu falava.

-Mas ela mora com você no mesmo lugar. Isso fará diferença para uma criança que quer ficar com o pai um pouco. – Se ser frio não deu, tentei olhar para ele doce, como de costume. Não quis aparentar a tristeza, queria que ele achasse que eu no fundo, não sou tão doce. Ele não me olhava, talvez pensativo, talvez com raiva.

-Por quê você está falando isso? E aquelas palavras de tudo ser eterno? – Por fim ele me olhou e engoli seco. – Não me quer por perto porque eu vou ser pai, é isso? Vai manchar a sua imagem? – Notei certa raiva nas palavras.

-Estou fazendo isso por nós. E sei que você vai sofrer muito pelo caminho, eu te conheço. Verônica vai precisar de um homem do lado dela durante a gravidez, aquelas coisas de mulheres que eu já passei com a Bri.

Com a diferença que ela não estava grávida quando nos enrolamos.

-E coisas de mulheres que eu já passei com a Verônica. Tem tanto homem no mundo, Gregory. E eu não a quero.

Ela podia ser lésbica. Não. Aí eu passaria por problemas semelhantes dela dando em cima da Brigitte. Aí quem virava mulher seria eu.

A situação está desconcertante. O que eu queria dizer é que aquela criança precisava de uma família. Durante e depois da gravidez. Não acho certo o bebê sofrer por causa de uma mãe chata que não dá valor a um cara como ele. Pois com certeza, ela não ia dar a mínima para o filho. Seria o tipo de mão jovem que sai com criança na rua e pede para ser chamada de tia, porque chamar de mãe seria muito constrangimento.

E pelo visto, ele está achando o oposto disso.

-Fiodor... Só imagina a situação, imagina quando nascer. Se por ventura a Verônica encontrar alguém, isso não vai desligar você dela, e com uma criança... – Eu parei de falar. Estava perdido já, principalmente pelo fato dele ser pai me incomodar muito.

-Está claro que você quer me empurrar para ela. Se na época que namorei com ela, eu não a amava, e a gravidez não vai me fazer me arrastar para tê-la de volta.

Eu. Gregory de Gembu, empurrando o **meu** Fiodor de Mandrágora para aquela cretina da Verônica de Nasu? Se bem que no momento não faltava mais nada.

-Isso seria absurdo. Nem que se eu tivesse entrado em estado de _epifania_, eu faria isso, Fiodor. – E acho que ele ficou ainda mais confuso.

-Você está querendo terminar comigo, fica falando que eu tenho que cuidar dela, e não quer me empurrar?

Tornei a ficar quieto, e deixei de olhá-lo.

-Tudo bem, Gregory. Eu prometi que ia compreender se você não quisesse mais nada por causa disso. – Senti decepção nas palavras dele e não consegui levantar a cabeça para olhá-lo saindo.

Só ouvi a porta fechar e não agüentei. Pus uma mão no meu rosto e me permitir chorar.

.:.

Notas da autora.

Pois bem. Foi de muito custo dessa vez escrever.

Chegou a um ponto que entrei em um dilema dentro da história. Até então, havia planejado uma coisa, e enquanto eu escrevia, achei outra possibilidade de continuação. E assim foi. E como esse capítulo chegou ao limite de páginas que estipulei, um dos dilemas caiu como uma luva.

Pensei em escrever ambas as versões do dilema, mas não. Acabou dando certo com o que eu não esperava.

Como sempre, títulos baseados em músicas. E novamente, Lacrimosa com "Am Ende Der Stille". Música que já utilizei em outras fanfics minhas.

Fui desgarrando a escrever, portanto o próximo capítulo está sendo terminado.


	5. A Única Exceção

**Para Sempre, Ou Nunca. **_(by Mistress Alice)_

**5. A Única Exceção.**

Chego a pensar que foi maldade da minha parte, querer deixá-lo em um momento crítico. Mas eu senti que eu iria sobrar naquela situação, principalmente depois de eu ter desejado me casar com ele. No fundo, queria que aquele filho fosse nosso. Se é que eu realmente queria ser pai, e ele também.

Sobre ela, eu não me importava nem um pouco e não me interessava saber como andava aquela gravidez nas últimas semanas. Mas eu queria notícias dele, queria notícias do pai daquele bebê. Queria que ele me procurasse, não pessoalmente, mas... Não sei, queria ter a certeza de que ele não havia partido do Castelo. Não consegui ter coragem de encontrá-lo durante os treinos, muito menos na cozinha durante o café-da-manhã.

Diferentemente da última vez, não me afastei dos amigos. Eles descobriam que eu havia me tornado solteiro de novo, mas não desconfiavam o porquê. Ou talvez sim, porque a barriga da Nasu cresceu, perceptivelmente.

Brigitte se empolgou com a gravidez e está bem furiosa comigo. Depois que descobriu tudo, mal fala comigo e quando me olha, sinto certa ira. Ela tem razão em agir assim, afinal acompanhou o meu namoro de perto, o noivado também, e afinal fui eu que rompi com tudo.

Um trabalho todo jogado no lixo.

Aliás, outro, um Minos de mau humor simplesmente jogou um relatório que eu havia feito durante dias, no lixo. Noites em claro, aproveitáveis, afinal passei a ter insônia depois que terminei com o Fiodor, mas um esforço no lixo.

Minos, me joga também, porra.

Fiquei com lição de casa, vou ter que refazer essa droga. Então eu não tinha motivos para não ir até a biblioteca e recomeçar, a mão dessa vez.

-Não pisa aí! – Levei um susto ao virar o corredor e ouvir uma garota gritando para mim. E era a querida mamãe, ajoelhada no chão, pegando papéis caídos. Fiquei de estátua, pois eram vários relatórios ali jogados e onde eu me movesse, pisava.

Sorri de canto, e meu lado realmente cruel veio à tona. Pensei em pisar em tudo aquilo que obviamente ela havia escrito e então vê-la espernear de raiva pelo trabalho todo que teve e se estragou por ter sido descuidada. Não seria minha culpa, eu tinha pressa, e muita raiva naquele momento.

Relembrei quando jurei que iria fazer a Verônica ser minha empregada, era exatamente assim que eu queria vê-la. De quatro, preocupada com a sujeira que tinha que limpar pelo chão, para pagar todas as vezes que praguejou contra o meu namoro e por ter tirado ele de mim com essa gravidez.

E naquele instante, eu não ia sair de mãos abanando, ia tirar uma lasca de prazer que fosse. Queria deixar claro com quem ela mexeu.

-Opa, caiu. – Falei ao deixar o meu celular cair propositalmente numa pilha fofa de papéis bem na frente dela. – Pode pegar para mim, _Vê_, por favor? – Posso saber não ser frio. Mas ironia e sarcasmo são dois idiomas que falo muito bem. E mantive o sorriso safado e irônico na minha cara.

Ela então me olhou, viu que era eu, não tinha ainda percebido. E me encarou séria e quase debochada.

-Não está vendo que estou ocupada? – Ela então ignorou o meu aparelho.

Se em ser cordial, ela não entendeu, o mundo também é feito de crueldade. Avancei um passo e pisei em uma das folhas.

-Pegue para mim o celular, por favor? – Disse, com a voz mais grossa, mas mantendo o sorriso e o sarcasmo. Mesmo sabendo que ela podia pegar o meu celular e jogar longe. Mas não se atreveria, ela teria que pagar por um novo. E tenho certeza que o dinheiro dela vai para enxovais, não para celulares.

Ela me olhou com desprezo, pegou meu aparelho e estendeu. – Toma, Gregory. – Agora saia de cima dos meus trabalhos!

Eu sorri por completo. Acidentalmente, ou não, ao me afastar, pisei em outra folha.

-Desculpe. – Acho que a ouvi resmungando. Mas não me importei, a satisfação que tive agora valeu pelo dia todo!

-Não adianta ficar de vingança por causa da gravidez, Gregory. Nem parece homem. –Ah! Meu humor estava enterrado debaixo do chão, e nada iria passar batido. Dei meia volta e fui até ela, que ainda permanecia no chão.

-E você acha que ser adulto é roubar o namorado dos outros? Mulher de verdade segue com a própria vida! Não prejudica os outros.

-Eu não roubei o namorado de ninguém! – Desengonçada por causa da roupa curta, ela levantou, largando tudo no chão. – Eu **não** quis ficar grávida! E não quero _isso_ dentro de mim! E eu não quero o idiota do Fiodor de volta, Gregory! Não estou em momento para ser mãe! Foi a droga da camisinha dele que estourou! – Ela me encarou com os olhos cheios. Por um segundo, eu senti pena por ela, mas esse sentimento não se demorou.

-É horrível alguém falar isso de um bebê! – Fiquei chocado diante das palavras dela.

-Mas é a verdade! Estou tentando convencer o Fiodor de arranjar um modo de tirar isso daqui. – Sutilmente ela pousou a mão na barriga dela. – Ele que quer que eu siga com a gravidez, não sei porque, desse bebê ele não vai cuidar que eu sei.

-Você nem sabe o que ele acha sobre essa criança, garota. – Aumentei o tom de voz, fiquei furioso de ela tratar a consideração do Fiodor pela terceira vida ali. – Você não acha que deveria conversar a sério com ele sobre isso, Nasu? Ele é o pai, ele tem direitos sobre isso.

-Não tem merda nenhuma! Se ele estivesse realmente preocupado, teria buscado saber sobre isso, porque é meio claro quando a proteção nos deixa na mão. E como sempre, ele _goza_, e sai fora, me deixando na mão!

Depois dessa, eu não agüentei. Acabei dando um tapa na cara dela.

Não é o meu feitio, acho que nada resolve, mas da forma como eu me sentia e do que eu ouvia sobre o homem que eu amava, é inadmissível ela falar essas coisas.

-Cala a boca, Verônica! Eu não vou ficar aqui ouvindo essas besteiras que você fala. Principalmente sobre o Fiodor. – Virei as costas e saí andando, não ia mais na biblioteca, eu precisava descontar a minha raiva em alguma coisa, caso contrário eu iria surtar naquele momento.

Subi até o meu quarto e bati a porta depois de entrar. Eu xingava a Verônica mentalmente e de todas as palavras feias que se pode proferir para uma mulher.

Então me joguei na cama, para me acalmar. Queria correr até o Fiodor e falar dessa farsa de mulher, mas não. Até porque ele sabe como aquela cobra é. E a cada dia que passa eu tento entender como é que eles ficaram juntos. Eu não agüentava alguém como ela, nem na cama.

.:.

Os dias acabaram se passando. A mesmice da minha vida voltou a ser como antes, sentia Fiodor aqui, mas não nos falávamos. Brigitte voltou a conversar comigo normalmente, depois de altas broncas e de uma promessa.

A promessa de já que terminei, eu reataria. Com ou sem gravidez.

Mas eu tenho certeza de que ele não iria me querer de volta. Prometi, mas hesitei pensar sobre isso. E me sinto extremamente frustrado, porque ele está sozinho, eu... Acreditei que eles ficariam minimamente juntos por causa disso, mas acabei me dando ainda pior.

Mas uma hora, a gente tinha que se falar.

Peguei o meu celular e mandei uma mensagem para ele, querendo saber onde ele se encontrava, queria conversar. E permaneci na cama, mais um pouco, esperando ver se ele respondia.

Algo em mim disse que não, mas o meu lado otimista em relação ao que sinto por ele, disse que iria sim responder.

Foi então que recebi a resposta. Sorri levemente, mesmo que se fosse um "suma da minha vida", mas ele respondeu tão rápido... Talvez não seria um "cai fora".

Senti um leve desespero quando li na mensagem. "Estou no hospital". Imediatamente eu respondi de volta, querendo saber o que houve com ele.

"Verônica passou muito mal hoje e pediu que eu a trouxesse".

Respondi um "Melhoras para ela". Depois pensei por um momento se ela perdesse esse bebê. Ela torcia por isso, mas ele não. Meu coração doeu um pouco em como ele ficaria, principalmente se ouvisse as coisas horríveis que ela disse.

Não duvidei que ele já soubesse. E eu me senti culpado por não estar com ele, pois além de saber o que ela lhe fazia, eu faria o máximo que eu pudesse para cuidar do coração dele.

Mas isso não ficaria assim. Mesmo se ele não me aceitasse, eu não o deixaria desprotegido. À mercê de uma bruxa como ela.

Alguns minutos se passaram enquanto eu viajava pensando nele, e então recebi outra mensagem.

"... Não é o momento, mas não sou mais pai...".

Ler aquilo me doeu. Agora eu tinha a certeza de todo mal que ela fez para ele, e ainda pior, sei que ele estava sem chão. Decidi por não respondeu naquele momento, iria deixar para responder amanhã, com certeza ela ficaria em observação durante à noite, e ele não iria largá-la sozinha.

Mesmo depois de tudo, havia consideração dele por ela. Mas dela por ele não havia. E toda vez que isso me vinha à cabeça, eu m enfurecia. Ela o conhece tão bem quanto eu. E o tratava assim, apenas porque Fiodor é homem. Simplesmente por um sexo.

Deixei o celular perto no meu travesseiro, com perfil alto. Mesmo se eu dormir, eu quero ser acordado. Nada eu podia fazer agora. Sair daqui e ir até o hospital? Não achei que eu deveria. Era justamente o momento em que eu sobraria, mesmo se o confortasse com um abraço. Verônica precisava de um apoio, e eu a faria se sentir pior.

Sei que no fundo, ela tem algum coração que se preocuparia com esse bebê que se perdeu.

.:.

A Brigitte com certeza deve ter dito hoje que o dia está triste. Nublado, chuvoso e frio. Ela odeia dia assim, sempre lembro dela.

Nisso, senti que Fiodor e Verônica haviam retornado. E não demorei um segundo mais no meu quarto. Saí e fui para o dele, entrando de cara.

Ele não se encontrava na cama, o quarto completamente arrumado. Então acreditei que ele estivesse com a Verônica. Mas, antes de pensar em sair, vi a porta da sacada entreaberta.

Silenciosamente, para não assustá-lo, fui até lá e o vi. Debaixo da chuva forte que batia no Castelo, ele parecia não se importar com isso. Também notei o olhar perdido dele para o horizonte, e ao me aproximar, notei que em silêncio, ele chorava. Vagarosamente, pousei a mão no braço dele, e não percebi que se assustou comigo.

-Sinto muito pelo bebê. – Ele não respondeu, e eu me entristeci, porque o vi chorar ainda mais.

Então eu o abracei por trás, apertado, deixando de me importar com o barulho da água e com ela, apenas deixando claro para ele que eu estava ali, mesmo se não houvesse compromisso entre nós. Eu queria protegê-lo com todo o amor que eu sentia. Apenas isso.

-Fiodor... Caso... Precise conversar, estou aqui. – Disse um tanto cauteloso, não sei se ele poderia explodir pelo que aconteceu. – Só acho que você deveria entrar, não pode se resfriar. – Ainda, achava que a amizade existia entre a gente, não?

Para a minha surpresa, quando mencionei de trazê-lo para dentro, ele veio. Assim que entrou, tranquei a porta de fora, e fui buscar uma toalha para ele.

-Ela... Fez um descaso tão grande quando o médico contou... – Ele caiu em lágrimas de novo. Mais um pouco, eu iria chorar, a Verônica pelo visto é completamente sem coração e desumana. Então, o deixei falar. – Não... – Ele sentou na cama, e passou a toalha no rosto. -... Sou santo, ou coisa do gênero, ou agir como se eu quisesse ser pai ontem. Mas... Se era para ter, por que não se conformar? Afinal, a gente até... – Ele parou de falar, meu coração estava em pedaços em vê-lo chorar daquela forma.

-... Tinham como criar. – O vi balançar a cabeça concordando comigo. – Eu imagino como ela reagiu, falei com ela uns dias atrás.

-Falaram... Sobre o bebê?

-Sim. Ela disse que não queria ter... Discordava da sua opinião.

-Ela me falou. Ela disse que era minha culpa, que eu era irresponsável e responsável por tê-la engravidado. Além de outras coisas... – Ele abaixou a cabeça, triste.

Fui até a cama, peguei a toalha da mão dele e sequei seus cabelos.

-Compreendo que será difícil esquecer isso, mas está tudo bem agora... Eu estou aqui. – Falei, mas baixo.

Fiodor olhou para mim. Senti que agora a bronca seria comigo, então não retribui o olhar.

-Obrigado. Não achei que ira me querer por perto de novo. – Ele falou no mesmo tom que eu.

-Pelo contrário, não queria ficar longe de você. – Ficamos em silêncio, passei uma mão nas costas dele, e outra em sua perna. – Por que disse na mensagem que "não era o momento"?

-Não queria lamentar sobre os meus problemas em cima de você.

-A minha vontade naquele momento foi ter ido até lá, buscar você quando recebi aquela mensagem.

-Por que não foi? Queria fugir, mas não sabia como. – Sorri leve diante a resposta dele.

-Mantive o que havia dito uns dias atrás, achei que iria interferir.

-Queria saber o motivo real para ter terminado comigo. – O vi se distrair. Tocou na minha mão com a dele, e ficou a olhar. Senti-me relaxado, por fim, dele ter me tocado.

-Não queria sentir que estava sendo excluído pelas futuras situações. Pensei também no caso de vocês se acertarem, e senti que ficaria para trás.

-Eu havia dito que não ia abandonar você. Mesmo se a gravidez tivesse permanecido e no futuro ela tivesse virado a minha melhor amiga. Não hesitaria trazer a criança para nós dois.

-Você teria sido um ótimo pai. – Toquei nos cabelos dele, tentando fazer com que se sentisse tranqüilo naquele momento.

-Sabe exatamente o que dizer quando preciso. – Ele me olhou, sorrindo bem de leve. Algumas lágrimas ainda caíam do rosto dele, mas o semblante de choro sumia aos poucos.

-É porque eu amo você. – Percebi que ele tocou o meu rosto com a mão dele e lentamente, veio se aproximando e fechando os olhos, até que me beijou.

Eu não fiquei surpreso, mas no fundo não esperava por isso. Deixei ele me beijar, enquanto eu retribuía. E ao nos separarmos, ele suspirou, voltando com o semblante triste.

-O que foi, Fiodor?

-Me desculpe por isso.

-Pelo beijo? – Tentei, fiquei um pouco confuso.

-Sim.

Acho que nós dois estamos com receio de sair falando sobre reatarmos novamente. Ao menos, eu estou.

-Eu... Aceitaria outro... Sem pensar duas vezes. – Ele me olhou, e seu rosto não ficou longe do meu.

-Não queria... Ficar apenas nos beijos e não só agora... – A voz dele estava cautelosa, e não olhava nos meus olhos, fitava algo em mim, e não quis descobrir, permaneci olhando para o rosto dele. Se chegasse a ser um sonho, ao menos eu tinha visto seus detalhes insistentemente para não esquecer tão cedo.

-Você está dizendo que me quer de volta? – Falei de uma vez, com o coração bastante acelerado e torcendo para que eu tivesse entendido direito.

-Sim. – Disse ele convicto, a expressão um tanto séria, e agora, seu olhar cruzava com o meu.

-Tem certeza?

-Não quer, como antes? – Seu rosto se afastou alguns centímetros mais. E me preocupei.

E no medo de falar mais alguma coisa e ele se afastar ainda mais, fui um tanto atirado e colei minha boca na dele.

Foi uma tentativa minha de dizer para que ele não se fosse dali.

-Sim, eu não quero que você vá embora, meu _futuro marido_. – Falei, separando minha boca por milímetros, e então, voltei a beijá-lo.

Senti as mãos dele me envolverem em minhas costas, e aos poucos, nós fomos deitando na cama, e eu fiquei por cima dele, aumentando um pouco mais a intensidade dos beijos e das carícias.

Dessa vez, eu não podia errar.

Sei que eu não teria mais chance e não queria me perder de novo no meio do caminho que eu levava a minha vida.

.:.

**Notas da Autora.**

A intenção desse capítulo foi os dois reatarem o relacionamento, como deu para perceber e sinto que a história chega ao seu fim, como prometi, não iria enrolar por mais vinte capítulos.

Certeza que alguém possa pensar: "Fiodor é um bebê chorão". Sabe, eu o vejo um pouco sentimental/emotivo. Pela curta aparição dele em Lost Canvas me fez pensar várias coisas de como seria a personalidade dele, e além de tudo, ele é um pouco genioso.

E outra, para mim, homem chora sim, afinal, não deixa de ser humano; e em uma situação como aquela que foi descrita nesse capítulo, nem eu seguraria muito o choro. E outra, o que ele sente pelo Gregory vai além da razão.

Título: The Only Exception: Paramore. Não escrevi a letra a aqui, porém para quem a conhece (mesmo não gostando da banda como eu) sabe que pode caber muito bem aqui. Aliás, uma dica que eu dou, é ler cada capítulo com as músicas dos títulos de fundo. Ou não, mas acho que Cavaleiros do Zodíaco e música é uma combinação mais que deliciosa.


	6. Espírito Em Mutação

**Para Sempre, Ou Nunca. **_(by Mistress Alice)_

**6. Espírito Em Mutação.**

Brigitte nos disse diversas vezes que as coisas acontecem como prova de quem valia a pena na nossa vida, quem não valia e se éramos fortes diante dos obstáculos que os Deuses nos proporcionavam. Alguns não aprendem, outros sim, como eu. E hoje, está mais que claro o que Zeus e Hades me ensinaram até então.

A lição mais óbvia é sobre o Fiodor. Ele é a minha alma gêmea, por assim dizer.

E alma gêmea, nem o tempo pode separar.

.:.

Pandora deu alguns dias de folgas para os Espectros, alguns foram viajar, outros ficaram no Castelo mesmo. E eu e o Fiodor aproveitamos essa chance...

E faz oito dias exatos que nós nos casamos. Não fizemos festa, nem grandes cerimônias, foi algo simples, até trabalhoso, mas particular. Então agora estamos em lua-de-mel na Suécia. Eu hesitei em marcar o casamento e o perdi, e agora, mais do que nunca, não ia demorar em mais nada, e tenho argumentos suficientes para ter apressado alguma atitude. E não é só essa a novidade, as alegrias da minha vida só aumentam a cada dia que passa.

Verônica foi embora do Castelo. As fofocas que passam é que ela não se adaptou ficar na Alemanha, então pediu transferência para trabalhar no país dela, França. Mas eu sei por quê. Ela não queria mais ficar perto do Fiodor.

Fico feliz e ao mesmo tempo não tanto. Penso como eu ficaria no lugar dela, aliás, eu sei como é e como foi. E como eu falei, no fundo, ela tinha algum coração. Nem que não o amasse mais, como dizia, eu nunca acreditei. Mas sei que ela fez, minimamente por nós.

Bom, não posso dizer que os problemas acabaram como um comercial de algum produto à venda. Mas...

Nós dois teríamos um caminho ainda longo, como Espectros, como um casal casado de homens e como jovens. Principalmente se levarmos a diante a idéia de sermos pais, o que será bem mais para frente, Hades ficaria furioso se houvesse outras coisas a tirar nossa atenção como soldados, e nesse ponto, não podemos perder o trabalho e conseqüentemente, nos separarmos.

Aliás, quero não pensar em separar nada novamente. Pois "separação" significa "perda". E eu sei bem tudo o que eu tinha a perder dentro e fora de mim.

Mas agora, nós dois não tínhamos mais medo de nada e de ninguém. Pudesse vir o obstáculo que fosse, estaríamos preparados.

Para sempre. E juntos.

.:.

**Notas da Autora.**

Eis o último capítulo dessa fanfic.

Achei melhor fazer um perceptível encerramento romântico do que estender e minha mente viajar e me dar mais idéias. Quem sabe no futuro eu não use essa história como base e transforme em uma continuação? Gosto muito de pensar em possibilidades para o que escrevo, e essa, não ficaria de foras.

Aliás, estou com idéias para um próximo, até talvez com o Fiodor em primeira pessoa. Bom, veremos se consigo. Tenho várias idéias na cabeça, algumas lights outras um pouco mais hard, quem sabe, não?

Obrigada, muito mesmo, para você que leu até aqui. :)

Título: Mutatio Spiritus: Lacrimosa.


End file.
